Luchando por mi unico amor
by WinryRockbellMetal
Summary: Dicen que el amor sin importar los obstáculos triunfan ¿Sera verdad en este amor?
1. Error

_**BIEN LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES A MI SINO A SAINT SEIYA Y BUENO DISFRUTENLO (?**_

Ha transcurrido tiempo desde que la batalla de Hades a terminado, Athena y sus santos viven en armonía, todos los caballeros dorados revivieron y en la mansión Kido descansaban los santos de Bronce.

* * *

Era la fiesta de Navidad todos estaban preparando para la gran noche. Los cinco caballeros ayudaban a los sirvientes a decorar la mansión.

Shun: Ikki vamos hermano ayúdanos a decorar el árbol -el joven Andromeda en la escalera poniendo los moños al árbol-

Ikki: Hmm, bien aunque esto es ridículo Shun -girando la cabeza negativamente mientras agarraba unas cintas rojas-

Shun: Se positivo las guerras acabaron y todo esta en paz -sonrió el menor-

Hyoga: Dejalo Ikki es un caso cerrado.. -dijo el Cisne en tono bromista-

Seiya: Hola amigos... -dijo un Seiya renovado y feliz después de la batalla-

Shun: Seiya que alegría verte pensé que no vendrías

Seika: Bueno eso es porque yo lo traje aquí - apareció la chica detras de Pegaso-

Todos al ver a la joven salir de la nada les dio un susto haciendo reír a Seiya.

Todos: Hola Seika -tartamudeo-

Seika: Vaya que helados están para ser una mansión tan cómoda -bromeo la morena-

Seiya: Ay hermana no los asustes -susurro llevándose la mano a la nuca-

Shun: Bueno menos charla y mas trabajo, Seiya ve y ayuda a Shunrei, Shiruy y Saori en la cocina -dijo en tono de sargento-

Seiya al escuchar el nombre de Saori su mente fue a parar a las nubes a vista de todos quienes lo miraban preocupados

Seika:Seiya! -grito jalándolo del brazo-

Seiya: Si si ya voy

* * *

Shiruy preparaba las vajillas y los cubiertos, mientras que Shunrei preparaba una torta y Saori cocinaba el pavo aunque era la misión imposible pero con la ayuda de Shunrei lo estaba logrando, pues ella mando a los demás sirvientes a ayudar a Shun para luego marcharse a sus hogares.

Shiruy: ¿Como esta yendo el pavo? -pregunto el Dragón terminando su labor-

Saori: De maravilla -sonrió sarcástica, la verdad para ella era un caos podría ser una buena Diosa Athena pero para la cocina era una novata-

Shunrei: Relájate Saori la primera vez no es facil, te lo digo por experiencia ¿verdad Shiruy?

Shiruy: Así es -dijo riendo-

Seiya: Hola

Shiruy: Amigo estas aquí

Era cierto el caballero de Pegaso estaba allí hacia tiempo que no sabia de el, Seika lo habia estando cuidando desde entonces.

Shunrei: Hola Seiya ¿Como estas? ¿Haz venido con Seika verdad? -pregunto con un dulce tono-

Seiya: Si estoy muy bien. Bueno sobre mi visita... mejor dicho ella me trajo a mi -rió el chico-

Saori: Hola Seiya estoy feliz que hayas vuelto -comento la pelilila algo nerviosa, todos en esa mansión sabian que lo amaba excepto Seiya obvio-

Seiya: Te lo agradezco Saori -agradeció con un tono rojo en sus mejillas-

Shunrei: Saori el pavo -dijo disimuladamente la joven_

Saori: Oh! Por mi Padre Zeus! -dijo corriendo hacia el horno-

Shiruy: Creo que pediremos comida chica

Seiya: No enojes a Saori Jajaja

Saori: Muy graciosos chicos pero salve la cena -sonrio orgullosa trayendo el platillo principal que se veía de buen agrado-

Shunrei: Nos salvamos -suspiro aliviada-

Seiya: Bien y en que los ayudo?

Saori: Ayuda a Shiruy a poner la mesa

Seiya: Bien a trabajar

* * *

El comedor se veía hermoso hermosamente decorado gracias a Shun y a Hyoga con un poquito de ayuda de Ikki aunque no esperemos nada de el.

Los grandes amigos ponían los platos y conversaban

Seiya: Así que regresaras a China

Shiruy: Si no quiero dejar sola a Shunrei si me comprendes ademas todo esta en armonía en la Tierra

Seiya: Si lo se yo quizás regrese a mi viejo departamento o quizás acompañe a Seika he perdido muchos años sin estar con ella

Shiruy: Te entiendo, se que puedo confiar y te lo contare primero a ti, yo y Shunrei somos pareja

Al escuchar eso Seiya quedo helado que hizo caer uno de los platos aunque para él era logico esos dos eran una linda pareja

Seiya: E-eso es genial amigo -dijo contento-

Shiruy: Gracias, y tu cuando te declaras a Saori? -dijo en tono bromista-

Aquellas palabras pusieron colorado al santo de Pegaso

Seiya: Yo.. Que?! -grito asustado-

Shiruy: Jajaaj Vamos amigo yo se que estas enamorado de ella

Seiya: P-pero...

En ese momento interrumpió una furiosa Shunrei

Oigan ustedes estan preparando la mesa o están tirando platos?!

Seiya: Lo siento!

Shiruy: Tranquila ya lo limpiaremos..

* * *

Eran las 11:00 PM y los invitados comenzaron a llegar, primero Aioria que trajo de compaña a Marin, lo siguió Mu junto Kiki y su amigo Aldebaran, un avergonzado Saga y bromista Kanon, Afrodita y Mascara de la Muerte que esta vez se veía muy calmado, Camus y Milo quienes trajeron mas comida, Aioros trayendo regalos para todo el mundo, Shura dispuesto a ayudar con Escalibur en algo, y un joven Dohko muy contento junto con su viejo amigo Shion. Todos con una dama

Camus: Es bueno disfrutar la vida en tranquilidad

Saga: Si pero hay cosas que mejor no disfrutar -mirando molesto a Kanon-

Aoiros: Todo nuestro sacrificios no fueron en vano -sonrio el noble Sagitario-

Shion: Todo por Athena y la Tierra

Todos los santos dorados: Por Athena.

* * *

Ya eran las 11:45 PM y Hyoga paso lista a los invitados ademas de los santos dorados llegaron, Jabu, Hinda y Fler ademas de June y Miho

Hyoga: ¿Todos llegaron? -dijo nerviso-

Fler: Si cálmate Hyoga

Hyoga: Bien Bien

Saori: Bueno ya tenemos todo listo?

Shun: Afirmativo -dijo feliz-

Saori: Bien vamos

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos en la mesa a punto de comer faltaban 5 minutos para el brindis todos conversaban hasta Ikki. Aunque Seiya y Saori no se hablaban algo que todos notaban pero no quisieron decir nada

Saori habia visto que Seiya estaba con Miho conversando y eso la ponía celosa pero ella trato e lucir lo mas natural con Seika

Era hora y el reloj sonó era el gran momento del brindis

Camus: Un gran brindis por esta maravillosa cena que nos preparo nuestra diosa, por los hermosos momentos aquí les deseo amigos Feliz Navidad! Salud! -dijo alzando la capa al igual que todos-

Todos: Salud!

Todos comieron y era la hora de bailar era un baile elegante pues ese era el estilo de Saori, todos bailaban excepto ella que aun estaba en la mesa bebiendo ponche

Shun: Señorita Saori es su fiesta ¿Por que no baila? -dijo el menor acompañado de June-

Saori: Estoy algo cansada por todo lo que hice en el día -contesto tomando un sorbo de su copa-

Pero la verdad era que ignoraba todo hastta de ver a Seiya bailando con Miho

Jabu: ¿Athena me condese esta pieza? -sonrió amablemente-

Ya estaba aburrida de estar ella sola así que acepto la prepuesta

Saori: Claro -contesto devolviendo la sonrisa-

Y en ese instante vio a una cariñosa Miho besando a un confundido Seiya, Saori con un dolor en el pecho que era peor que la flecha de le habían clavado hace tiempo y peor que la manzana dorada de Eris por tal escena quedo helada, Jabu confundido y molesto por darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Seiya empujo a Miho pero era tarde Athena vio todo y al ver su rostro la muchacha salio corriendo.

Seiya: Saori!

Jabu: Eres un idiota -le dijo enojado mientras iba a consolar a la pelilila-

Miho: Seiya yo perdón..

Seiya: Luego hablaremos de esto -dijo alejándose de ella-

Ikki: Eres un tonto Seiya -lo miro enojado y no era el único que lo miraba con esa cara-

Continuara...

_**Bueno quiero decir que es mi primer fic de Seiya y Saori les soy sincera no me agrada Saori pero esto lo dedico a un gran amigo mio y pues espero que su REVIEWS con consejos, criticas y hasta insultos pero denme su opinión y digan si lo continuo ademas que soy muy novata y me cuesta mucho! Y vamos como le arreglamos las cosas a Seiya como lo castigamos jejjee! **_^^

Un beso Akira_Chan!


	2. Ese beso que lo cambio todo

Ven Seiya.. -dijo la pelilila mientras corría en un campo de flores que al parecer pertenecía al Santuario-

Saori-san espera... -dijo agitado Pegaso tratando de alcanzarla-

Ay Seiya tan cansado estas? Apuesto que no puedes atraparme -ríe la chica-

El joven al escucharla aumento la velocidad llegando hasta donde esta estaba pero esta siguió corriendo sin mirarlo entre risas

Eh... -la joven Athena se sorprendió al sentir como la agarraban del brazo y giro la cabeza lentamente para observar-

No juzgues Saori -sonrió Seiya quien la agarraba del brazo derecho-

C-creo que no debí hablar antes de tiempo -sonrió Saori-

Así es -dijo cansado-

Pero no me rendiré -de manera alguna la muchacha se soltó y empezó a correr nuevamente pero fue en vano mientras lo hacia piso mal una piedra. pero antes de caer Pegaso la atajo en ese instante los dos estaban mirándose a los ojos, uno cerca del otro, perdiéndose en sus miradas olvidando todo, era la ocasión ideal para desmostrar su amor con un beso y eso iba a hacer Seiya sin notar lo sonrojada que estaba Saori pero...

Seiya... Saori ... -se escucho a lo lejos en uno de los pilares de cámara del patriarca-

Gracias por salvarme de eso golpe creo que es mejor irnos nos llaman -sonrió aliviada la joven-

/Fin del Flash Back/

Ese era el recuerdo de Seiya antes de la guerra contra Hades, el yacía estaba recostado en su cama con lagrimas en los ojos.

**Diablos... ¡¿Porque no lo hice?! Ese era el momento... maldición -**bajo la mirada arrepentido-

No había podido hablar con Saori por dos razones, una porque sabia que estaba molesta y no lo escucharia y la otra porque los chicos dijeron que era mejor que todo se calmase.

* * *

En otra parte permanecía Athena llorando en brazos de Shaka quien la consolaba-

Ya no llore mi diosa todo estará bien -susurro el rubio-

Pero no logro entenderlo... -dijo Saori con la mirada perdida-

Sh... sh -acaricio los cabellos de la chica-

Gracias Shaka por acompañarme en un momento así...

* * *

Era el día siguiente de Navidad, algunos dorados y santos de bronce se habían ido y otros prefirieron dormir en las habitaciones de huéspedes. Es la hora del desayuno, el servicio domestico de la joven Kido ya habían ordenado todo y dejado la mesa lista. Todos los habitantes estaban allí, cada uno mirando a Seiya con sensación de golpearlo o de pena. Saori la ultima en bajar, llego a la mesa sin mirar a Seiya en lo absoluto.

Buen día chicos quiero decirles que regresare a Grecia junto con los santos dorados -comento la chica mientras tomaba un sorbo de té-

Todos quedaron helados, en especial Pegaso quien se echaba la culpa.

¿Esta segura Athena-sama? -pregunto Saga uno de los que se habían quedado-

Si Saga -dijo la diosa-

Esta bien señorita aceptamos su decisión -dijo Camus con respeto-

A lo lejos estaba Seiya en silencio total ocultando su mirada, era verdad... era verdad... ella se marchaba..

Todos comentaban mientras desayunaban la decisión de Athena, ella por supuesto evitando contacto con Pegaso.

* * *

En la habitación de la joven reencarnación

Saori ¿Es necesario? -pregunto la hermana de Seiya-

¿Necesario que? -exclamo-

Irte -respondió-

Necesito pensar Seika es todo, si me disculpas debo preparar mis maletas -dijo seria-

Bien -contesto cerrando la puerta-

* * *

Shiruy quien viajaba con Shunrei a China junto con Dohko se entero por un mensaje de Shun sobre la despedida de Athena.

Shunrei creo que nuestro deseo de ver a nuestros juntos nunca pasara -bajo la mirada-

No decidamos el destino Shiryu, todo puede pasar -sonrió esperanzada-

El no se rinde se que el luchara -dijo Dohko-

* * *

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido, y en todo el día ella evitaba sus intentos de hablar, esto lo harto y en esa tarde cuando todos se habían ido, mientras se cruzaban en el pasillo de un corredor, el la tomo del brazo.

Suéltame Sei..- dijo enfada la chica tratando de zafarse-

Pero fue interrumpida al ser besada tiernamente por este.

Seiya.. -dijo separando sus labios de los suyos-

Te amo Saori...

¡¿Como dijo?!.. Si era eso "Te amo", la palabra que tanto deseaba escuchar.

¿Y Miho? -pregunto la pelilila-

Ella no es nada mas que una amiga, ademas ella me beso, perdóname -abrazo a la joven-

Se sintió feliz al saber que el no la había besado a Miho voluntariamente.

¿Te iras, verdad?

No... quiero quedarme contigo -lo abrazo con fuerza-

* * *

En la Mansión todo el mundo se entero y estaban contentos al ver que su diosa ya no estaba mal, por su parte el santo de Pegaso volvió a su departamento la mañana siguiente y todo estaba tal como lo dejo.

Tantas cosas por limpiar -suspiro-

En el momento en el que limpiaba su habitación escucho la puerta.

Hola Seiya -Era Miho quien tocaba la puerta-

Hola ¿Que necesitas? -dijo de mala gana estaba enfadado por lo sucedido-

Yo quiero hablar sobre lo sucedido en la fiesta..

Eso no importa todo esta bien -comento él-

Es que yo te amo -dijo la chica besándolo, muy mala acción, nuevamente Saori vio eso desde lejos, estaba allí para dejar algunos alimentos para el moreno, salio llorando y regreso al taxi en cual había llegado-

Vayámonos -dijo llorosa al conductor-

Y así se fue sin que el se enterase de que presencio todo.

Miho ¡No! yo te quiero como amiga y solo como eso entiende -dijo Seiya empujándola-

Lo siento mejor me voy -se despidió Miho-

* * *

Regreso a la mansión ansioso de ver a su amada diosa solo para enterarse de que ella se fue a Grecia junto con los caballeros dorados.

Ella se fue porque te vio con Miho -comentaba Shun mirando a su amigo con tristeza-

**No... esto no puede pasar.. ella lo vio... Zeus ¿Por que me haces esto? -**pensó agarrándose de la cabeza-

* * *

Señorita ¿Se encuentra bien? -dijo Géminis que acompañaba a una triste Athena-

Si no se preocupe por mi estoy bien -hizo una leve sonrisa falsa para animarle-

**Adiós**** Tokio... adiós Japón... ****adiós Seiya **-derramo una lagrima mirando por la ventanilla del avión-

* * *

Saori-san lo siento -le partía el corazón todo esto, solo se pregunto si la volvería al menos una vez mas.

* * *

Tres años mas tarde...

_"Saori te invitamos a nuestra boda que sera el 18/05/15_

_para compartir este gran momento de nuestras vidas_

_Y quieremos que seas la madrina de bodas,_

_esperamos verte amiga __mía_

_Saludos Shun y June"_

Esta era carta de Shun que con mucha alegría la invitaba a su boda, estaba feliz por él, encantada iria pero luego recordaba Seiya, aun asi no queria defraudar a su amigo.

Bien ire, Padre ayúdame por favor -rezo la diosa nerviosa-

Continuara...

* * *

_**Quiero dar gracias por su REVIEWS los amo**_

_**Ok este es el fin del capitulo, Ay dirán "Joder Akira arruinaste la historia" Pero cálmense que aun continua solo que no quiero acortar tan pronto... ¬¬ Y Perdón a todos los que les agrade Miho pero a Shaina no la pondré porque ya en este fic tiene novio TwT**_

_** Y lo siento si lo hice así solo que no se quería poner un futurito donde distinto al de Saint Seiya Omega x3**_

_**Seiya perdón! yo te quiero pero mi loca imaginación me obligo a ponerte así OwO**_

_**en fin déjenme su REVIEW eso me haría feliz, consejos, quejas y todo lo que se les ocurra seria de gran agrado para mi, y díganme si lo continuo n.n/ Amigo si lees este fic espero que te guste porque es para ti te adoro!**_

_**Un besote **_

_**Akira-Chan!**_


	3. Después de la pena

_**Hola mis amados lectores jejeje siglos sin vernos aquí con la conti de este fic uffff!**_

**Espero haber mejorado jejeje ^^**

**_Un besote a todos lo que me apoyaron son unos ángeles caídos del cielo *w*_**

_**En fin aqui vamos!**_

_**(**) /asterisco/ pensamientos**_

_**Seiya: ¿Por que me odias Ayame? TwT**_

_**Yo: No! Yo te amo mucho pero debes cuidar a Saori ¬¬**_

_**Seiya: Moriré lo se.. owo**_

* * *

Una suave prisa se sentía abrazando las cortinas de seda y la hermosa muchacha de cabellos lilas posada en la ventana con la mirada perdida

_*La boda de Shun... ya pasaron años debo superar lo sucedido, ya soy una mujer adulta y firme. Iré* -_Pensaba la chica alejándose de la ventana decidida a volver a Japón -

Ya faltaba poco para ese evento por lo cual armo su equipaje en este momento vivía en un apartamento lujoso por lo cual no se hacia problemas para dejarlo. Sabia que el viaje seria largo pero debía valer la pena.

Mientras tanto en Japón, en la cocina de la mansión Kido...

Muévete Shiryu que se esta quemando la comida -dijo Shun alterado-

Voy voy -respondió el dragón-

-¿Que clase de cocinero son ustedes? -suspiro Ikki

-Ayúdame hermano no te quedes de espectador- se quejo Andromeda

-Nahh no es mi estilo -sonrió el peliazul pero sus palabras fueron en vano pues Hyoga lo empujo hasta donde estaba Shun

-¿Decías?-se burlo Hyoga

Tan solo se podía escuchar maldecir al fénix como respuesta que todos solo soltaron una carcajada.

-¿Oigan y Seiya?-cuestiono Shiryu

-Ni idea creo que se fue de compras pero llegara pronto-suspiro Shun

-Debe estar aun abatido por lo de hace años- se apoyo en un rincón Hyoga preocupado por Pegaso

-Chicos olvidemos eso de nada vale recordar eso, Saori volverá a Tokio a mi boda ¿Recuerdan?- sonrió el mas joven de los caballeros que se dirigía a la mesa

Tiene razón -dijo el fénix acompañando a su hermano menor-

Todos estaban en la mesa almorzando tan solo faltaba el moreno que no se tenia pista de su paradero, conversaban de la boda de Shun estaban encantados y mas por ver de nuevo a la muchacha que protegieron alguna vez. Paso un rato y aun no llegaba, todos terminaron pero el no llegaba.

-Quizás se fue a su viejo departamento chicos- comento Hyoga

-Si debe ser- miro al suelo el muchacho de cabellos verdes

Mas allá de esa mansión se encontraba un joven ojos cafés cabello castaño oscuro y atractivo recostado en la cama dormido al parecer estaba soñando se escucha su voz suavemente

- ¡Saori no!- grito despertando sobresaltado *Cada vez que puedo recuerdo ese día en cual se fue, Saori-san fui un idiota, pero no me rendiré mientras seas feliz yo lo estaré* dirigió su mirada al reloj que estaba en la mesa de luz y con gran sorpresa se levanto

-¡Demonios 2:45 pm me quede dormido los muchachos me mataran!- exclamo poniéndose el calzado -No debo olvidar de ver a Seika mas tarde-

Salio a paso veloz tomando las llaves de su motocicleta y se fue hasta aquel lugar familiar.

-Bueno chicos termine de limpiar la mesa el ya no vendrá pero no debemos preocuparnos- sonrío Andromeda

secando el ultimo plato que quedaba, se sintió un fuerte golpe al cerrar la puerta, los cuatro camaradas fueron a ver, allí estaba un Seiya de Pegaso cansado intentando recuperar el aliento

-Se-Seiya llegaste- dijo sorprendido el Cisne

-Jejeje si, me quede dormido- sonrió el muchacho-

Ante su llegada tuvo que comer solo pero acompañado de sus amigos. Paso dos horas y se marcho a la casa de Seika.

En la casa de Seika..

-Al fin llegaste hermano, ya tengo listo tu traje para la boda, es algo simple pero seguro dejaras a todos maravillados- sonrió la mayor

-Me da gusto que hicieras eso Seika pero olvidas que no es mi boda-

-Ojala lo fuese- se quejo la muchacha a lo cual el joven miro al suelo con tristeza -Vamos Seiya ya no te sientas mal todo se puede arreglar-

-Eso creo- susurro abatido

*Esa Miho si que arruino todo, si eso no hubiera ocurrido quizás Saori y él serian felices, mas que nada quiero que sean felices, por la mala leche la tipa estará en la fiesta pero si llega a venir y arruinar...* pensaba la hermana mayor de Pegaso recordando el suceso pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

-¿Que piensas hermana?- pregunto el chico observándola

-Nada, nada, nada, vamos pruébate el traje -replico dándole la prenda-

-Bien- lo agarro desganado

En el Santuario..

-¿Hey Saga iras a la boda de Andromeda?-pregunto Milo que noto a Géminis algo perdido -Hey!-

-¿Eh? ¿Que?- pregunto confundido que observaba al cielo en las afueras del templo pero no con su armadura sino con un traje muy parecido al de su hermano Kanon pero de color gris y pantalón blanco

-Estas muy distraído ¿Que te paso?- pregunto el escorpión con curiosidad

-Hmm nada debo regresar adentro- dijo el hombre entrando a su templo dejando a un Milo confundido

*¿Que tendrás en esa mente?* lo observo irse el caballero de Escorpio con mucha duda

En el interior Saga se dispuso a recostarse en uno de los pilares de la casa con la mente envuelta en indescriptibles pensamientos

/Flash Back/

Era una noche en el Santuario todo estaba en silencio, Saori en las afueras del templo de Athena mirando las estrellas con una expresión de duda.

-Señorita Athena- dijo una voz masculina

Saga -dirigió al hombre- ¿Pasa algo?

-No, tan solo vine a ver si estaba bien- la miro preocupado

-Descuida todo esta en orden- le sonrió la joven -¿No son las estrellas hermosas?

-Sin duda- respondió Saga observando aquel cielo resplandeciente de estrellas

-Ya paso casi un año que estoy aquí en el Santuario y es la primera vez que miro una noche tan bella- susurro-

-La comprendo- dijo el peliazul

-Es hora de entrar- se dispuso a caminar pero en su intento resbalo cayendo en los brazos de Saga, un suave tono color rosa se formo en sus mejillas en ambos

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Si gracias Saga- desvió la mirada ruborizada

-Bueno la llevare a su templo- comento éste al notar el nerviosismo de la muchacha

-Claro- lo miro nuevamente quedando cara a cara sin que ni la brisa del viento los molestara... ¿Acaso iba a pasar lo que iba?

-Vamos, esta haciendo frió -volvió en conciencia Saori, aun amaba a Pegaso pero esta sensación al estar con el caballero de Géminis era algo nuevo pero no lo suficiente para besar a aquel hombre. Ambos regresaron al templo y hicieron como si aquel evento no hubiera sido escrito en sus mentes.

/Fin del Flash Back/

-Así que estas aquí- comento alguien muy familiar para el

-Kanon, acaso no puedes tocar la puerta -se quejo-

-Jajaja, disculpa tan solo vine a buscar algo ademas creí que dormías- sonrió su gemelo

-Jum como digas-

-Athena se fue hace dos meses al extranjero y tú Saga estas tan pensativo- Kanon aparentemente sabia que algo no andaba normal en su hermano

-Nada- contesto molesto dando la espalda

-Sabes yo fui uno de los malos, cambie de bando pero no significa que nunca fui tu hermano, se que estas extraño Saga pero no me involucrare en tu vida, por cierto iras a la boda de Shun?-

-Si, ire deja de estar interrogándome- suspiro

-Ok pero cálmate hermano descansa estas tenso- finalizo el hombre dejando la habitación

Tres días después...

Era la mañana de la boda, se realizaría la celebración en una iglesia muy cercana de la mansión, todos estaban emocionados por el gran evento a cabo, la fiesta sin nada que decir en la residencia Kido. Eran las 7:00 AM por lo cual recién los inquilinos despertaban, Seiya había dejado el hogar la víspera de Navidad pasada, Shiryu vivía con Shunrei y Shun estaba con June en un departamento en el centro de la gran ciudad por lo cual Ikki y Hyoga eran los únicos que quedaron. Sabían que todos sus amigos se reunirían hoy, desayunaron como en su típica vida cotidiana.

-¿No extrañas a los demás? ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos- pregunto el rubio

-Seeh pero ya tenemos cada uno nuestras vidas- respondió a la pregunta bebiendo jugo de naranja

-Tienes razón es así -

-Oye, y ¿cuando vas a tener novia tu?, eres un lobo demasiado solitario jeje- se burlo Hyoga haciendo escupir el jugo a su amigo-

-Cállate si no quieres recibir una paliza- se levanto el fenix de la mesa agarrando del cuello de la camisa al cisne

-Eh, relájate hombre no era para ofenderte- sonrió el joven-

-Hola chicos - llego alegre Shun son unas bolsas llena de cosas

-Hola Shun- soltó Ikki a Hyoga volviendo a su lugar-

-¿De que peleaban?- observo esa escena Andromeda algo sorprendido

-Hablábamos si ya ibas a tener una cuñada pero para nada parece -contesto riendo Cisne-

-Cállate- dijo el otro nuevamente-

A lo que en mas joven solo rió al ver ese momento después de todo ninguno de ellos habían cambiado a excepción de la distancia entre Seiya y Saori.

La mañana paso como un abrir y cerrar de ojos y todos ya estaban preparando para aquella tarde, mientras tanto en el aeropuerto internacional de Japón una muchacha baja los escalones del avión.

Cada uno se iban preparando desde Shun hasta los dorados y los otros caballeros de bronce, esta fiesta traera muchas sorpresas..

Continuara...

* * *

_**Etto quiero decir que no tuve imaginación super genial... debo decir que no todos los Flash Backs eran por los recuerdos del personajes sino agregados para que ustedes entiendan la trama...**_

_**Y dirán Saga enamorado de Saori?! Ayame acaso estas loca? Perdon pero tambien estuve inspirada jejeej ^^**_

_**Espero su REVIEWS y me dirán si lo sigo porque ni yo se que pasara ^^**_


End file.
